


(Un)Breakable

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay, Internal Monologue, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't in a fairy tale, but is it possible for them to life get better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Breakable

We can be teared apart so easily, just a bit scratching here and there. And, fuck, we are in shreds, a damn million of them. Why can't we be like those dream couples on TV? Because we are from the bloody south side, the cursed place. Who borns here, stays here. We should have to fight against it, but it's so damn hard to even hold together you and me. I know we will never broke up, or some shit phrase like this, cause nobody would love two people who are fucked up like this. We can't love ourselves so we love eachother, instead.

You remember, when we first met? That day I knew you'd be the one to change anything and everything. You become the person who could enter and quit my life, with me noticing it. It never happened before. You were many of my firsts and hope, you'll be my last too. Damn, Gallagher, you made me a pussy, who loves someone better than himself. Who actually cares about a human being other than himself, you broke me and made me complete.

I'm sorry for everything that made you fucking go crazy, surely it was me who triggered it, with me trying to beat you up, then letting you fuck me, and at last letting you go to the army. After that every thing seemed to be happy and good, in my life for the first time I was proud of myself. But nothing could stay happy for a long time, your bipolar shit came and i had to put you into that fucking hospital.

Now you sleeping in my arms, with tear stained face, slowly breathing in and out, dreaming about something lighter, manageable than our fucked up lives. Maybe in another life time, another universe we would be unbrokeable. Maybe I could give you a better life, better love. But for me this is more than I could ever dream about. Ever.


End file.
